LOS CELOS DE SASUKE
by MikotsUchiha
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha lleva dos mese sin ver a su novia por su orgullo y sus CELOS -con quien demonios estabas?- -con nadie ya te dije- -no te creo- -tranquilo Max- -en ti si, en ellos no-


**HOLA :) PRIMERO QUE NADA LES DIGO SOY NUEVA POR AQUI ASI QUE POR FIS NO SEAN TAN MALOS CONMIGO :) AQUI LES TRAIGO ESTE ONE SHOT DE MI PAREJA FAVORITA DE NARUTO EL SASUSAKU WIII! POR CIERTO NARUTO NI NUNGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECE T-T SI NO QUIEN SABE QUE NO TANTO HARIA CON SASUKITO 3:) BUENO YA SIN MAS QUE DECIR A LEER!**

**ONE SHOT **

**LOS CELOS DE SASUKE**

Caminaba decidido al departamento de su novia, tenía dos meses, como lo oyen DOS meses sin verla y todo fue por su estúpido orgullo y sus estúpidos celos que no se permito buscarla y por supuesto que ella no daba el brazo a torcer, estaba por tocar la puerta cuando el sonido de algo estrellarse con el suelo lo detuvo.

-¡Max ten más cuidado! - pronuncio su novia -No, no me veas con esos ojos Max esta vez no funcionara, no ni creas que me vas a chantajear como otras veces, no, no espera-rio- me haces cosquillas- gimió- mmmm Max basta.

Él estaba molesto quería abrir la puerta pero esta tenia llave –tírala- decía su YO interior, pero no él no era de los que se rebajaba a tanto así que se dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse pero la misma voz de su novia lo detuvo.

-no Max cálmate, tranquilo muchacho-rio-no espera no lo hagas Max-cayó al suelo- bájate Max quítate de encima- sonrió- anda sube a mi habitación ya te alcanzo- sonrió al verlo obedecer-

Ya no puedo más nadie **ADSOLUTAMENTE NADIE** entraba a la habitación de su novia, nadie solo el idiota de su (**aunque lo negara**) mejor amigo, y ese tal Max no tenía ese derecho, así que de una patada tiro la puerta.

-¡kyaaa!- grito asustada la chica tirando sus palomitas- ¿Sasuke que rayos te pasa?-pregunto enojada.

-¿con quién diablos estas?- pregunto iracundo tanto que la chica juro ver el Sharigan activo de su novio.

-no te incumbe-dijo mirando indignada a otro lado- ¿y porque carajos tiraste mi puerta?-pregunto enojada-

-no mientas Sakura estas con alguien ¿Quién es ese maldito que se te atreve a tocar lo que es mío?- grito realmente molesto.

-y ahí va de nuevo-dijo la chica rodando los ojos.

-Sakura- pronuncio molesto el nombre de la chica.

-por Dios Sasuke contrólate-

-¿QUE ME CONTROLE? ¡CON TODO LO QUE ESCUCHE ES IMPOSIBLE!- grito furioso el hombre.

-y según tu ¿qué escuchaste?- pregunto serena mientras tomaba asiento en su cómoda sala.

-Max ten más cuidado, me haces cosquillas, no en el cuello, bájate pesas, quítate de encima, sube a mi habi…- ya no continuo porque un chico rubio los interrumpió.

-¡Teme llegaste!-

-Hmp ... respóndeme Sakura-

- también me alegra verte ¬¬- dijo al verse ignorado.

-Ya y partes malas Sasuke

-oigan sigo aquí- dijo el rubio

-pues no te creo así que dime quién demonios es ese tal…- y ya no continuo por que vio como algo o alguien bajaba las escaleras de la habitación de su novia.

-¡Max! ¿Te divertiste con Sakura-chan? Espero y no hayas causado problemas- dijo el rubio quien sonrió al ver como Max se puso a un lado de Sakura y miro con odio profundo a Sasuke- valla creo que el Teme tiene muuuchaa competencia-

-tranquilo MAX- dijo mientras acariciaba al enorme perro _**si un perro**_, un San Bernardo color blanco con manchas cafés que lo miraba con odio profundo.

-¿pero qué rayos?-

-pasan muchas cosas cuando te vas de misión por un mes Teme- sonrió.

-Sasuke, él es Max, Max él es Sasuke mi celostino novio del que te conté- sonrió y el perro le ladro a Sasuke.

-yo…-

-bueno Max es hora de irnos despídete de Saku- el perro obedeció- gracias por todo Sakura-chan- sonrió.

-un placer- sonrió y vio a aquellos dos irse-no puedo creer que tengas celos de un perro-

-Perdóname-

-¿de verdad pensaste que estaba con otro?-

-Sakura ya dije que lo siento es que yo…-

-puedes confiar en mí ya te dije- sonrió y lo beso.

-en ti si, en ellos no-hizo un puchero.

Sakura negó con la cabeza su novio jamás cambiaria o sí? Pero mientras lograba aquello así lo amaría.

TARAN! aki termina u.u ahora solo queda saber si les gusto :)

acepto humildemente sus criticas :)


End file.
